


Chess Club

by stonerkuma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clothed Sex, Grinding, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, ch. 1 has no smut, i don’t know how chess is played, just noticed i didn’t mention the devas so i guess gundam left them at home before the meeting, semi-top kazuichi??? what?, they’ve never attended hope’s peak it doesn’t exist here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkuma/pseuds/stonerkuma
Summary: Kazuichi joins a new extra curricular in hopes of getting closer to Sonia.





	1. Chapter 1

The only thing Kazuichi Souda wanted to do was prolong his stay at Towa Junior College for as long as he could get away with under the guise of slowly working through the general education part of his undeclared major. He did this because the campus featured a state-of-the-art auto shop and welding program, both of which were utilities free for him to use so long as he signed up for a general all-day course worth a unit or two. He studied harder than he ever had (or ever would) in his life for the entrance exam; night after night spent staying up with his best friend and roommate Hajime drinking black coffee and quizzing one another until they absolutely couldn’t stomach any more knowledge. However, he found this to be all well worth it as he was left alone most of the time to go about his business. .

Today though, as he purchased his garage-buddy, Miu, and himself a couple of egg salad sandwiches for lunch from the cafeteria (though he could never be sure if he could confidently call her his friend, as when he told her things like: ‘Hey, I’m gonna go get some lunch,’ she could be counted on to reply to the affect of: ‘Bring me something back or I’ll shove my hand so far up your ass that I’ll be able to use you like a puppet!’), he spotted across the large room at a far table the apple of his eye, Sonia Nevermind. Souda had known Sonia since high school and had always been captivated by her classic beauty and commanding presence. At one time, he had a tendency to overwhelm (totally creep her out) her with his affections, and in the second half of their 11th year, she set up a diplomatic meeting with a neutral party present (Chiaki Nanami, who mostly slept the entire time) to address the issue with Souda.

She said, in kinder words, that if he didn’t lay off she would be forced to give him a proper whack in the face and just wanted to give him a fair warning should the occasion arise. Feeling embarrassed, he apologized profusely and proved his remorse by leaving her alone for the remainder of their shared time in high school, admiring her quietly from afar. 

They had only talked a few times since entering college, the first time being when they saw each other on campus in their first year and Souda had to act like he definitely had no clue she would be attending the same school as him. The three or four times succeeding were all in an anthropology course they happened to take at the same time. The professor of this course spent the majority of the time lecturing, to the point where Souda wondering if he even had time to breathe between all that talking. For the few times that the class was instructed to pair off and compare answers, Souda was always pleasantly surprised when Sonia would stride over to the seat next to him. She was thankful for his familiarity in the massive crowd that was that lecture hall, and the fact that Sonia would choose to be his partner among 80 people made his heart swell. He showed up for that class every single day that semester. They were on friendly terms, and the possibilities that came with that slight closeness sent Souda’s mind spinning.

His eyes shifted to the person she was giggling with and a cold spike shot through his blood. It shouldn’t have surprised and borderline outraged him, but it always did when he saw Gundam sitting next to her, murmuring something to make her laugh. Souda had also known Gundam since high school and was basically his arch-nemesis, though if anyone were to ask Gundam, he would admit not knowing why it was exactly that Souda didn’t like him and that he didn’t return the same malice. 

But Souda despised Gundam for what he thought was a very rational and healthy reason, thank you very much. He was envious of not only his closeness (and long speculated, but never confirmed relationship) with Sonia, but also his ease in maneuvering the space around her. When Souda was around her, he always felt the way someone does when they walk into a party and realize that they should have dressed better. But Gundam made talking to her look easy, and all he wanted was to be able to relate to Sonia in a similar way.

 

Also, the convoluted, overly-formal way of speaking that Gundam possessed gave him a headache after listening to him monologue for a while.

Spurred by his irritation, he walked over to their table, though he regretted it as soon as he entered their lines of sight. Though his nerve withered, he pressed on. Sonia gave him a pleasant smile as he approached.

“Hello Kazuichi! To what do we owe the pleasure?” she chirped.

Souda looked back and forth between the two of them. They both looked different from high school. Sonia had shed her cutesy dresses and bows and elected now to commonly wear a green headband and some sort of long, flowing skirt with a sweater. Gundam had ceased wearing his enormous trench coat but kept his plum-colored scarf just over his chin. He now could be seen usually in dark jeans and a dark shirt. He had also stopped styling and slicking back his hair, but kept the underside shaved. His sunflower seed hair parted on the left close to the middle and hung down right by his eyes. The red one pierced him as he waited for Souda’s answer.

“I- uh, I was just gettin’ some lunch and saw you over here and, uh, wanted ta’ say hi,” he stammered out awkwardly, turning his attention back to Sonia.

Sonia hummed and then made a short gasp as she remembered something. “As long as you are here,” she said, reaching into her bag and procuring a flyer, which she handed to him, “I am starting a little chess club! I do not know if you play, but I would really appreciate—”

“I love chess!” Souda lied. He didn’t actually know how to play but he figured Hajime knew and would teach him before the meeting.

Sonia clapped, beaming at him, “Marvellous! That makes you the sixth person to join, so know we will have even matches! Oh I am so excited!” She turned to Gundam, grabbing one of his shoulders with both of her hands and shaking gently, “Gundam aren’t you excited!”

Gundam took his gaze off of Souda and softened, smirking at Sonia, “Of course I am, She-Cat.”

Souda bristled. Ugh, he did not want to hear their pet names for each other, it depressed him too much. In fact, what would be the point of joining a chess club in hopes of getting closer to her if she were already taken? Souda shook off these doubts, decided that it was just a nickname and proved nothing of Sonia’s relationship status. He looked at the flyer.

“Thursday at 12:30?” he asked, forcing a smile. Three days. Woof, Hajime had a lot of work to do.

She nodded, “Yes, and that room is upstairs in the music hall. Here,” she took the flyer back and scrawled something along the top before handing it back to him, “There is my number, please call if you have any trouble finding it.”

There it was. Sonia Nevermind’s personal cell phone number and he didn’t even have to beg anyone for it. He tried to keep his glee off of his face and just smiled warmly.

“Awesome, see you there!” he said as he began to walk off before she changed her mind.

“I will see you!” she called after him.

Souda could have jumped in the air and clicked his heels if he weren’t afraid of dropping the sandwiches and finding out if Miu was true to her word.

—

Hajime was a perfectly good sport about the whole thing, dedicating a few hours each evening after homework and dinner to teach Souda how to play chess. By thursday, Souda was certain he could play against anyone and lose, but at least he would be losing while playing the game correctly. He found the classroom without problem and decided to hold onto his guaranteed phone call with Sonia for another time. He walked in and sitting at three different little tables in front of chess boards were Sonia and the frequent player of the piano in the student lounge, Kaede Akamatsu; a very pale, gothic woman with black ringlet pigtails and a familiar lanky guy with wild white hair and a nonchalant grin that he thinks Hajime showed him on his Tinder once; and Gundam sitting across from … no one. 

Souda deflated.

“Kazuichi you are here! We were waiting to start until you finally arrived,” Sonia greeted, standing up to meet him at the door. “We will only be playing two or three games today to loosen us up; I do not know about you, but I have not played chess in months!”

“Haha, yeah, me neither,” he lied again, feeling renewed by Sonia’s warm greeting. 

“Well, do come in, we saved a seat for you with Gundam,” she said, walking over to the speaker system that the music room was stocked with and turned on some soft music to accompany their playing.

Sonia went back to sitting across from Kaede and paid him no more mind. Souda turned to Gundam, who was looking at him expectantly. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and sat across from Gundam. Souda had the white pieces this time; Hajime always let him play with black, but something told him that it would be an uphill battle trying to persuade Gundam to trade. They began and played the first several moves in silence before Gundam spoke up. 

“Tell me, flamingo-haired hellfiend, what spurred you to join a dark cult dedicated to the dichotomized and unyieldingly cruel nature of chess when you hardly possess knowledge as to how the game is played?” he inquired.

Souda fought off the urge to groan at his pompous dialect and instead just stared narrowly at Gundam as he took one of his knights, “To get close to Sonia.”

His heartbeat quickened, sure that this answer was going to get a jealous rise out of Gundam. Instead, though, he looked almost amused. He made his move and chuckled, which made Souda’s blood pressure spike.

“What are you laughing at?” he said through sharp, gritted teeth, keeping his voice under the music so the others could not hear him.

Gundam smirked at him while Souda made his move, “I did not initially realize the depth to which your cluelessness delves.”

Gundam knocked over Souda’s queen without his even noticing and Souda’s face grew hot with anger. He spitefully reset the board and waited for Gundam to make his first move.

“Clueless? Don’t just go sayin’ things like that; what exactly am I clueless about?” he asked in a hard whisper, “You two being together? How to make someone like her happy? ‘Cause I get it man, I know I’m not gonna be with her no matter how hard I try.”

Gundam’s smirk faded at this fury-fueled vulnerability; he finished his turn and leaned forward to speak to Souda lowly.

“Kazuichi,” he said seriously and something in Souda twinged when Gundam used his full name, “it is true that you cannot be with the Queen of Darkness, but this is largely not by any fault of your own. For instance, I could not be with her even if I wanted to be.”

Souda was surprised to hear this, “Why not? She likes you so much, I’m sure—”

“Who is she sitting with, hellfiend? Why did she arrange this chess club meeting in a music room?” Gundam snapped impatiently.

Souda looked around Gundam at Sonia and Kaede and Sonia was— she was giggling. A real, flirty giggle with the blush and everything; he could see the difference between this side of her and who she was with Gundam clearly now.

And also, holy shit she’s a lesbian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut’s over yonder in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Souda’s jaw dropped, which made Gundam let out a hearty laugh. Souda didn’t see how it was funny, though. He wasn’t upset with this new information about Sonia, he was more upset with the situation as a whole. He felt embarrassed and stupid; he should have picked up on the obvious and moved on with his life a long time ago. The rest of the meeting went on unceremoniously. Gundam won all three games between he and Souda; the gothic girl had lost to the white-haired boy by one round and was now badgering him as they walked out the door to reveal his cheating ways; and Kaede and Sonia said they ‘were having too much fun to keep track of winning.’ Kaede helped Sonia put on her coat and linked arms with her, ready to stroll out.

“Gundam, Kazuichi, would you two be so kind as to do me a favor and clean this up?” she asked, eyes pleading silently that they take one for the team and do her this one solid.

Gundam nodded, already putting together the second of the three chess sets, “But of course, She-Cat. Safe travels.”

Souda muttered a goodbye to her and began to put the folding chairs away in the supply closet. He and Gundam helped one another with the tables and as they put away the last one, Souda noticed a translucent clock on the wall that showed all the gears inside and moved closer to it to admire it. He heard a small creak of Gundam sitting on a spare piano bench in the corner behind him. 

“I extend my apologies to have upset you with such sudden news about the Princess of Shadows, if I would have known you’d react with such dejection, I would have told you in a more private setting.”

Souda scoffed and turned to face him, “Are you sayin’ I’m a bitch or somethin’?” Souda knew that’s not what he was saying, but he was too frustrated and angry to be called out for being frustrated and angry.

Gundam blinked at him, “I do not know how your behavior is akin to that of a female canine in heat, but if you are so required to hear it another way, then so be it. I was not aware, nor could I have been, that you—”

Then something snapped and Souda couldn’t take Gundam’s droning narration any longer. He stomped the short distance over to him, grabbed him by his stupid, broodingly handsome face and kissed him good and hard. Much to Souda’s surprising and guilty satisfaction, Gundam chased his lips as he pulled away and not another moment is wasted on ten-dollar words. Gundam lightly held the wrist of one of the hands clutching his face and placed a hand on the small of Souda’s back. He pulled just barely, and Souda took the first hint he’d taken in a long time and straddled Gundam’s lap on the piano bench.

It’s a little awkward situating at first, but Souda eventually swung his legs all the way over the back of the bench, knees pressed against the wall behind Gundam and his toes barely grazing the ground. Souda pressed his chest into Gundam’s and rolled the other man’s bottom lip between his sharp teeth a little less gently than he could have. Gundam groaned into Souda’s mouth and lightly moved a chilly hand up front of Souda’s shirt while holding a steady hand under his thigh. Gundam’s touches were all gentle suggestions where Souda’s were all a rough fervor. Souda threaded his calloused fingers through Gundam’s soft hair, holding his head still as he moved his tongue deliciously with the other’s. He whined and tightened his grip on his hair as Gundam reached further up his shirt and grazed his nipple with his cold fingers.

Gundam broke the kiss, rubbing slow circles as he smirked half-lidded up at Souda, “What a surprising turn of events, Kazuichi. Who in seven hells would possess the power of such grave foresight to have known it was I that you were truly lusting after. Not that I find it surprising, after all the thrall of my Dark Magicks are often too powerful for even the strongest of—”

Souda rolled his eyes, feeling too wound up to have his nipples rubbed while listening to Gundam’s intelligible babbling. “Ooooh my god, shut up!” he exclaimed, swinging a leg over so he could stand and move.

Gundam stared dumbfounded at him. Souda put a hand on his chest and pushed him back into the corner that the bench was set in. He straddled the bench across Gundam, grabbed underneath his knees and shimmied his legs forward so that Gundam's thighs straddled his lap. 

He looked at Souda with wide, almost offended eyes, “What in this mortal plane has granted you the audacity to even so much as imagine you can position me, Gundam Tanaka, Overlord of Darkness and Ice, into such a self-abasing f- ah!”

Souda cut off his blathering with a decisive roll of his hips against Gundam’s. He leaned down and kissed him again, frustrated. 

“Shut up,” he mumbled, “shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up.” He repeated the words just above Gundam’s lips, punctuating each demand by grinding against him.

Gundam leaned fully against the wall and pulled his scarf over his reddening face, to which Souda responded by grabbing the hem of the scarf and yanking it down so he could ravage Gundam’s neck. He gasped as Souda nibbled and licked at his clavicle, and he lazily slung his arm over his back, the other hand touching Souda’s knee. Gundam rolled his hips into Souda and they both moaned a touch too loudly, which effectively snapped them back to the reality of knowing that they were on campus. Souda slapped a hand over Gundam’s mouth, the other holding his hip.

“I told ya’ to shut up,” he hissed, smirking at Gundam’s blushing cheeks that juxtaposed his furious eyes. He adjusted the angle of his hips to more easily get some friction going. 

They were sloppy at first, moving sporadically in an attempt to find a spot that was just right. They soon gained a rhythm though, with Gundam grinding his pelvis down as Kazuichi canted his hips up. This way they could feel the aching hardness of the other beneath unfortunate layers of clothing; it was intoxicating. Souda took his hand off of Gundam’s mouth only to kiss him, because with the way that he moaned lowly into his hand and tightened the grip on the back of his shirt when he moved just right, how could he not? 

Orgasm was climbing within Souda, and his let his hand slip from Gundam’s mouth, resting their foreheads together. 

“I’m gonna come,” he panted, picking up the pace of his rhythm unconsciously.

“Me too, keep going—ah!” Gundam breathed, meeting his actions fervently. He was too far gone to speak fancifully.

Souda kissed him hard and came in his pants a mere moment after Gundam softly whimpered his name into his mouth. He parted from Gundam and took a look at his panting form, it seemed he was in the same boat too. After a minute of catching their breath and coming down, Souda sat up normally, hands on Gundam’s hips. 

“I think,” Gundam looked at the front of his own pants and grimaced, “perhaps we should have—”

“Yeah, shoulda just done it the old-fashioned way and came in your mouth,” Souda half-joked.

Gundam chuckled, “Well, there is always next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
